


Ecstasis

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e18 Threads, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT4, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-26
Updated: 2009-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys always know what Sam needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecstasis

**Author's Note:**

> Something of a companion piece to my gen story Anything, only 100% different. And filthy.
> 
> Many thanks to poohmusings, splash_the_cat, and surreallis.

The only sounds in the locker room were blue serge and belt buckles, the occasional clang of a metal door. Sam leaned against the bank of lockers, not seeing much. The guys were at the edges of her peripheral vision, watching her.

She was dizzy from everything that had happened in the last week. The Goa’uld were defeated, her father was dead, the man she’d planned to spend the rest of her life with gone. Daniel had come too close, again. She’d spent the past two days in Washington, arguing with her brother and making useless conversation with generals and admirals who’d barely known her father, for his official — and pretend; there was no body in the coffin — funeral at Arlington. This morning, she’d put on a brave face for the rest of the SGC during the memorial service in the gate room.

Sam was done. Done pretending, done talking. Done thinking. And there was only one way Lieutenant Colonel Doctor Sam Carter could stop thinking.

Decision made, she stripped slowly, hanging her service dress jacket and skirt to prevent wrinkles, and walked off to the showers, the guys’ eyes burning on her back. When she returned, she’d left all the showers running to cover any noise and someone had locked the door. She bent over the bench silently, balancing with her hands, arching her back in offering.

A palm smoothed down her spine. Dimly, she listened as they took off the BDUs they’d just started to put on and put them away, some pieces neatly, others not. She heard a zipper falling on painted steel, a hinge squeaking, a locker quietly closing. 

Another hand, cooler than the first, caressed her hip. Somebody whispered her name, and she nodded. She didn’t want words. She wanted to go to a place where sensation and her body’s autonomic reactions would take over. She needed not to be in control of her jumbled emotions, of her forced smiles, of her body with its aches and pains and churning gut.

They’d give her this, she knew. They’d all done it for each other through the years, when their lives and the cruelty they saw every day became too much. The last couple times had been for Jack, overwhelmed by command of the SGC. The time before that had been Daniel, and sometime long before that, Sam. Teal’c hadn’t needed them this way since he’d met Ishta, but he was still one of them, still theirs, and more than willing to give.

Sam pictured the last night, pitch black, Jack on his hands and knees, Sam sucking him off while he sucked off Daniel and Teal’c plowed into him from behind. She took a deep breath and shivered, thinking about it. She’d come three times before they’d let Jack, and another after that.

In the past, they’d usually limited their nights together to tents on safe worlds. Now that Jack was trapped on base they’d used Teal’c's quarters, a cheap motel once.

The locker room was a change. It smelled of bleach and toilet sanitizer, of steam starting to rise from the showers, faintly of fear and sweat and perfumed shampoo.

Fingers brushed the back of Sam’s neck, then between her legs, just once, from her pubic hair all the way through the cleft between her buttocks. “Please,” she said.

There was rustling in a locker and somebody produced a silk necktie — Daniel’s or Teal’c's, she guessed — and bound it over her eyes. The silk was cool on her skin and the knot was tight on the back of her head. More fingers glided over her and a moment later, a semi-hard cock touched her lips. She latched onto it, raising her head; it had a foreskin. Teal’c, with the scent of soap from the shower he’d taken before the service. She knew him by shape and by curve. They’d played it as a game sometimes, offworld: guess whose cock is up your ass, whose fingers between your legs. Cocks were easier to recognize than fingers.

The foreskin was pulled back and Teal’c hardened as she swirled her tongue around his bare head, sucking lightly. A hand was in her hair, massaging her scalp from the back: not Teal’c, then.

Sam heard a bottle pop open and liquid squeeze out, the wet sounds of a cock being lubed. She pulled Teal’c further into her mouth with her tongue, wondering who was behind her and where they would go. She was wet but she knew she hadn’t yet opened up inside. She’d feel this one. 

And she did, as it pushed between her labia and beyond. Fingers held her open and she was entered slowly, slowly. Then harder, hands gripping her sides as Daniel’s cock slid home. It hit her cervix and she groaned at the welcome pain.

“Oh, you’re tight,” Daniel said, tension marking his voice.

The heel of a hand dug into the base of her spine. “Relax,” Jack said.

Sam relaxed, or tried to. Jack rubbed her shoulders, her backbone, the small of her back, a gentle touch building to a demanding one. Sam breathed deep as Daniel began to move.

It was agonizingly slow and steady. She wanted it to hurt, wanted to feel the blunt head bash her cervix, but she knew they’d give her what she needed in time.

Trying to ignore the frustration of not being fucked hard enough, she concentrated on Teal’c, on the weight of his cock on her tongue, on the salt weeping from his slit. She tongued it and felt him shudder, knew he wouldn’t want to come just yet. His fingers smoothed her hair off her forehead and he pulled away, dropping a kiss on the back of her head.

Daniel drifted in and out, filling, releasing. Sam heard his tight breath as he held himself back.

A finger circled her anus and she jumped, crashing back into Daniel. A low laugh, no, two, as the finger dented the opening and then disappeared. A tongue traced her vertebrae, starting from the bottom; Sam couldn’t tell whose it was. She pushed back, trying to fuck herself on Daniel’s cock, but two sets of hands stilled her hips. Whimpering, she almost begged but held her tongue.

Daniel sped up, thrusting once, twice, but her cervix had shifted and the pain was gone. His pelvis slapped her behind and she willed him to come inside her. She knew he wouldn’t, not so soon. She was right; he slid backwards and out, with a sigh.

A shuffle behind her and someone else took Daniel’s place, a warm head nudging her clitoris, circling. Sam arched her back as far as she could. She wanted him to take her, mark her. She felt fingers in her curls and knew by the pressure that it was Teal’c. Teal’c liked to tease before he fucked her. He slid his cock up and down between her labia, spreading her ass with both hands.

“Carter.” A hand light on her head, another penis in front of her; she tilted her neck and lapped hungrily. Jack was hard and wet with saliva. Somebody had already gone down on him. The thought made the heat pool deeper between her legs, her cunt try to reach for Teal’c.

Jack held his cock in his hand, offering it to her so she could keep licking, teething, nipping, his long fingers brushing her cheek. She buried her nose in the graying hair of his groin and inhaled deeply. It turned into a loud moan as Teal’c finally slid inside.

Sam’s arms started to shake and two hands gripped her biceps for support. She swayed, losing her balance; Teal’c steadied her as he pressed forward inch by inch. She sucked hard on Jack but soon lost her rhythm when Teal’c seated himself deep inside and stayed there, perfectly still. Sam nearly sobbed with tension and the cock slipped out of her mouth. She struggled blindly to find it again.

Jack helped her to take him back in and she swallowed the plea that had threatened to form in her throat. She repositioned her feet, spreading her legs further apart. Sweaty palms made it difficult for her to hold onto the bench. A finger skimmed over her clit and away, too quickly. She tried to follow it but strong hands held her still. She clamped her mouth around Jack and clenched around Teal’c, feeling him tense in the skin warming hers, in the fingers digging into her waist. She did it again.

With no warning, Jack stepped away. Suddenly six hands were all over her: her thighs, her ass, her back, her arms, her stomach, and finally, four of them on her breasts. Sam gasped at the first fingertip on her nipple. Two hands cupped her, held her weight, while another two teased her nipples into hardness with soft, glancing touches. She wanted them to pinch, wanted fingernails to bite into her skin, wanted Teal’c to start fucking her, for god’s sake, but her pleasure was up to them now and as the hands drifted away, only to return in a new configuration, Sam felt herself start to let go, to surrender to the will of these men she loved so much. They would take care of her. They always did.

She exhaled and felt the tension flowing from her body, her muscles now languid, her arms and legs pliable. Fingers swept from her neck to her pubic bone, back up between her breasts, followed by another hand, and again. Teal’c slid out, slid in, building a meditative rhythm. Sam went with it, measuring her breaths to his timing, contracting around him only involuntarily.

Fingers traced patterns in her skin that she couldn’t follow. A head slid under her breasts, unseating her hands as a tongue sampled one stiff nipple. Just before she would have toppled, a body stood in front of her, supporting her shoulders. Sam clung to his hips, her shoulders stiff from the change in position. She pressed her head into his skin and his penis grazed her ear. He smelled like sex, like he’d been inside her: Daniel, she realized foggily, which left Jack with the tongue, lying on his back on the wooden bench. Her thoughts soon swept away. It didn’t matter who was holding, licking, fucking. 

Sam’s breath caught as she inhaled, her scent strong on Daniel, her breasts under attack, her cunt full. Teal’c bent low over her back, brushing his lips on her neck, his warmth and Daniel’s and Jack’s tongue surrounding her, protecting her. She felt like she was flying, could barely feel her legs anymore in the fog of bliss.

It lasted for long, long minutes, beyond Sam’s ability to count. She relaxed into the pleasure and weightlessness, perfectly content. Eventually she was aware of a shifting, an emptiness, and then a different sort of fullness, a different pace, quicker but no less satisfying. A different person. Her breasts had been abandoned, the nerve endings in her back and bottom charged with heat and wetness and pressure. Her hands were lowered back to he wooden bench and she cradled her head between her arms, hissing with pleasure. There was movement, a new, sweet smell, something soft and wet between her buttocks and a finger pushing inside. Sam’s arms weakened, she almost fell, but three sets of hands caught her. Someone knelt in front of her, wrapping his arms around her, drawing her head to his shoulder to rest.

The finger probed gently as the cock inside kept filling her, over and over.

Another shift, a different penis, a new finger. Sam buried her face in the neck beside her, small, helpless sounds bursting from her throat. Fingers combed through her hair. Someone whispered, “Shhh.” The wood under her hands was unforgiving; her wrists and forearms burned.

This cock was more insistent, its owner tugging her hips with each thrust. A hand pressed at the hollow of her spine, to change the angle, and the penetration turned sharp and very, very good. She thought there were two fingers in her backside now, but she didn’t remember when that had happened. She pictured them inside her, whoever was fingering and whoever was fucking, one above the other, separated by such a thin wall. They were caressing each other as they manipulated her body. 

Sam took deep, shuddering breaths. She was close to orgasm but she didn’t want it yet, knew as they did that she needed direct pressure on her clit anyway. She sighed and rode the waves of heat spiking outward from her core.

The fingers stilled but the cock kept coming, faster, faster, hard like Sam wanted it, harder. She mewed into the skin at her mouth and a hand started rubbing her back in circles, comforting. It was too much, god, she couldn’t take any more without coming, she couldn’t, and suddenly the pounding lost its rhythm, stilled harshly, and a flow of warmth poured into her. She heard Teal’c grunt as he fucked her deeply, knew now that it was Teal’c, welcomed his orgasm with every piece of herself. Her throat stuck on a groan and a sob as he slowed, as his warm chest covered her back. A kiss on her forehead, and hands gentled her as Teal’c pulled out. They were still then, letting her catch her breath. For the first time she was aware of steam rising in the room, a fullness in her lungs. She breathed.

Fingers brushed her hair from her face and a voice in her ear whispered, “More?” Sam was too far gone to know or care who it was. She nodded frantically even as her knees gave out, as she fell to a crouch and laid her head on the bench, as her chest heaved. She was literally throbbing between her legs, throbbing with need and a gaping hunger. She needed them inside her again, needed to come so badly that her eyes had teared up under the blindfold. A hand squeezed her shoulder in their old signal for _I’m here, I’ve got your six_ and she would have laughed if every nerve in her body wasn’t already on overload.

She exhaled the words, “I need to pee.”

They helped her up onto unsteady legs and she was led with a hand at her back to the stalls. She was turned, sat down, her hand placed on the paper roll. The stall door didn’t close. He was standing there, watching her, and of all the things they’d shared over the years this was the one that made her blush, made her spine tingle with embarrassment, her nipples snap to attention. And he knew it, whoever he was. 

When she was done, he guided her back to the other room. They had her stand on a towel, no, several towels, and her toes curled into the terrycloth, so much warmer than the floor. Sam stood, untouched, as they moved around her. She heard whispers but couldn’t make them out. She ached to touch herself but she wouldn’t. She trusted them.

Finally she was stretched out on top of another body, and she recognized Daniel by the width of his chest. She dropped her lips to his salty skin and automatically bent her legs to straddle his hips. His penis was hot and rigid, trapped between them, against her stomach. Sam shuddered. She knew what they’d do to her now, knew the pleasure would be unbearable. They’d carefully prepared her and she was so, so ready. She squirmed.

Daniel chuckled. “Patience,” he said.

Sam ignored him and pushed herself up onto her hands, rubbed her nipples in his chest hair. He sucked in a breath, his hands coming up to grip her waist. Sam sensed someone kneeling in front of her and felt warm hands on her shoulders, on the curve of her ass. Daniel’s hips bucked but to her surprise, it wasn’t Daniel’s cock that rubbed up against her. The cock hovering at her anus was slick, wet and thick. She groaned and tilted her hips to give him better access. 

The head pressed inside, just the head, and Sam clenched her teeth until the initial pain subsided. She forced the muscles surrounding him to unknot themselves but the rest of her body tightened almost painfully. Daniel cradled her back, hands swept through her hair and another pair of hands rubbed soothing circles on her buttocks. She’d done this with them before — only with them — but not often. Thinking about how good it would feel when they had her where they wanted her, suspended in bliss between them, she relaxed bit by bit. Face, neck, arms, stomach, and on down to her toes.

The cock felt huge as it glided in, her muscles giving way. She groaned involuntarily and felt fingers massage her scalp. 

Someone raised her head, fingertips under her chin, and she gladly accepted a cock in her mouth. The weight and size and a whiff of cologne told her it was Jack, kneeling over Daniel’s face so she could reach him. Her neck was at an odd angle, making breathing just slightly uncomfortable. She drew her head back and forth, taking him in as far as she could and then pulling back to nip and suck the head.

Teal’c was still, but as Sam’s mouth moved on Jack her body moved on Teal’c. Teal’c's fingers dug into her hips, betraying his struggle not to let loose and fuck her. Sam wanted him to, but something was still missing. Something was empty.

She began rocking her pelvis, back onto Teal’c, forward and down so her clit grazed Daniel’s hard length beneath her. Daniel’s hands cupped her face and Jack’s fingers gripped her hair. She found a rhythm between her body and her mouth and hummed with joy. What they gave each other at these moments was incredible, immeasurable. That she had ever thought she could be happy with someone else was laughable. She recalled Daniel with a veiled question after she’d started seeing Pete. She’d said, “I don’t know,” and she hadn’t, until the next time Jack needed them. Then the answer had been obvious. Of course, she couldn’t give them up.

Sam happily fucked Teal’c with her ass and Jack with her mouth. All she could smell was sex; steam invaded her nostrils and sweat dripped from her neck. Daniel shuddered beneath her on a downstroke and she said his name aloud, around Jack. Impossibly, Jack seemed to get harder.

She heard Daniel’s breath hitch and she froze as a hand slipped from her hip, up under her stomach. Teal’c guided Daniel inside her and Daniel wasted no time, burying himself in one movement. 

Sam gasped and backed off Jack’s cock for a minute, letting her body adjust. Her cunt, her ass — she stuck out her tongue to find Jack again — her mouth all full with them, her team. She floated between them, she could fly, she could face any threat with them inside her, she never wanted to let them go.

She started to rock again.

Now when she rocked up onto Teal’c, she rose up on Daniel; when she came down hard Daniel drove up to meet her. Teal’c began stroking, matching their rhythm, up, down, in, out, and Jack thrust gently into her mouth. Oh, god, perfect. Perfection.

They moved together for what felt like hours, wet noises greeting each subtle movement, each one of them murmuring quiet sounds of need, hands and fingers gripping and releasing. She heard kisses above her that could only be Jack and Teal’c, felt Daniel’s lips on her collarbone. Someone’s hands grasped Sam’s breasts and she faltered, but quickly caught back up. Up, back, down, forward. Time stretched out between them, heat and sweat and sex enveloping them in a rising tide.

Jack lost it first. Sam could feel his thrusts growing random, his hips lowering slightly as his thighs shook. “I’m coming,” he announced. “Oh, god, I’m –”

His words cut off with a groan as his semen shot into Sam’s throat. She swallowed gratefully, let some dribble down her chin as she breathed roughly through her nose. Jack jerked, his groan got louder, and finally his cock settled lightly on her tongue as she took in the last few drops.

“God,” Jack said softly. He drew back from her mouth and Sam could hear him changing position, resting his knees, but his hands stayed in her hair.

A full-body shudder drove through Sam, head to toe, blood rushing in her ears. Behind her, under her, Teal’c and Daniel took over, each thrusting harder now, in sync. Sam had no coordination left to help them. Her inner muscles fluttered around them, foretelling an orgasm she couldn’t have. Dry sobs wracked her chest and her throat. “Touch me,” she choked out. “Please, god, please.”

The cocks raced inside her, the friction starting to hurt a little but the hurt was good. Daniel moaned, Teal’c groaned out a response, and the heat swelled inside her again. She couldn’t tell whose it was and it didn’t matter, because in the next moment the other came, too, both of them pumping hard and harder until they were spent and Sam collapsed on Daniel’s chest, burning with need. She gasped out another “Please.”

Around her, they were all fighting for breath, Daniel still shaking between her legs.

One slid away from her, and then another, and Sam cried out. She was lifted off Daniel and found herself seated between someone’s legs. She recognized the arms cradling her as Jack’s. A locker creaked as he leaned into it. There was no towel here, just the cold floor under her ass, too close to her overheated cunt.

“Please, please.” She was near sobbing again, all her self-control and her pride long gone, at their mercy.

Hands and lips fell on her breasts, her thighs, and she screamed in surprise and frustration. She tried to relax as her legs were spread wide, her knees hooked over Jack’s to keep her still. Hands on her stomach, fingers parting her labia and stroking inside for far too long. Sam cried openly now, her whole body twitching. She breathed out jumbled syllables and tightened around the one finger now teasing her, begging with her body and with her soul. The finger turned, curled upward, and Sam was right there, right on the edge. “I need to come, I need, please, please let me –”

Finally, a tongue, oh, god, a tongue, licking her like an ice cream cone from her perineum to her clit. Sam whimpered, sobbing as the tongue darted away. Back up with the flat of the tongue — she swore she could feel the individual taste buds — then away, up again, away again, and her clit was sucked between teeth. She screamed so loudly Jack had to cover her mouth with his hand and she came, crying, growling, sweating, her body convulsing on sharp waves of pleasure, the tongue still flicking her clit and on and on and on. It was one of the longest orgasms she’d ever had and she rode it through endless pulses, a rainbow of lights flashing behind her eyelids, her mind emptied of everything but pleasure, her lips parting around the now-muffled scream.

She melted bonelessly into the body supporting her, her breathing desperate, her aftershocks still pounding. A kiss touched her vulva, then her stomach, and then, different lips this time, her vulva again. Hands smoothed the insides of her thighs.

Sam sighed, low and happily. She was sure she was glowing and would be all day. They stayed there, one of them comforting her, pulling her close, the other two thanking her with lips and tongues and fingers, until Sam stopped shaking.

“Better?” someone asked in her ear.

All she could manage in response was a vaguely affirmative moan. 

She didn’t know how long she lay in their arms before they stirred. The blindfold was removed and Teal’c picked her up, carrying her to the shower.

They washed her gently, reverently, her hair, her face, her legs and bottom and breasts. She kept her eyes closed, still enjoying the sensation of not knowing who was who or where the next hand would come from. By the time they were done, she felt ready to stand on her own. She leaned on the tile wall and opened her eyes, watching them wash themselves and each other. Daniel reached out with a grin and tweaked her nipple gently. Sam smiled until her cheeks hurt. Teal’c bent to kiss her shoulder.

“I’m going to go dry off,” she said.

“Be there in a minute,” Jack said with his head under the spray, shampoo bubbles running down his chest.

Sam dressed in her BDUs, so comfortable in her current state that they felt like pajamas, and sat down to wait while the guys put on their clothes. She watched fondly as underwear was drawn up over near-perfect asses, shirts pulled down over sculpted pecs and abs. She didn’t bother with makeup or a hair dryer. 

Jack ran a hand through her hair to get her attention. “Take the rest of the day off, Carter. It’s been a long week.”

She shook her head. “No, I want to stay.”

Daniel teased, “You really think you’re going to get any work done?” He was crouched low, tying his boots. He touched her thigh as he stood.

Sam just smiled. The guys exchanged a look. Not worry, more slight concern and _what on earth are we going to do with her?_

“Perhaps we should gather for dinner tonight,” Teal’c suggested.

Sam ducked her head, trying to hide her grin. The truth was that they’d been staying at her house since her father had died — at least two of them on any given night — but they’d never discussed it. Every day there was a new excuse for them all to end up in her living room. 

Jack and Daniel said, “Sounds good,” and “Count me in.”

Sam stood up. “7:30? Teal’c, you pick the food.”

Daniel groaned good-naturedly. “Oh, god, not pizza again.”

Jack thwapped the back of Daniel’s head but said, “For god’s sake, Teal’c, no pineapple this time.”

Sam loved them all so damn much.

“See you tonight,” she said, knowing she’d see them long before that as each dropped into her lab to check up on her. She unlocked the door, hoping the smell of sex had dissipated, and drifted out of the room before they were done. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually explain my titles, because I hate being talked down to myself, but this one is so pretentious I feel I owe you an explanation: I mean ecstasis both in the sense of ecstasy, and in the sense that is (sometimes) related to the catharsis of Greek tragedy.


End file.
